Snowboards present similar problems to skis with regard to protecting the edges from causing damage or being damaged. This problem is especially significant with regard to the heel and toe portions of the snowboard. The controlling edge of a snowboard is found around the perimeter and if maintained regularly should be machined to a geometry that renders the edge relatively sharp to the touch.
Because this controlling edge is sharp and made of a hard metal, contact with this edge can cause damage to both the snowboard and to the object that contacts the snowboard. When enough damage is sustained by the edge of a snowboard, the snowboard may become difficult to control. At this point, the edge of the snowboard must be “tuned” or remachined back to a sharp geometry.
Accordingly, there is a need for an edge protecting device that prevents the snowboard from causing damage and being damaged by contact with other objects. There is also a need for an edge protecting device that is easy to use and that folds into a small profile when not in use.